Bright Star
by AlexJane97
Summary: Alex is a normal Australian girl that has caught the eye of the famous Robert Pattinson. She is madly in love with him and it seems he is with her. Will this budding relationship bloom into something eternal, or will Rob's career and past get in the way? **NOTE** None of the events or information in this story are real! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

"Alex…" I heard a voice whisper softly. I took a deep breath before I opened my eyes. And there he was. My Rob. I smiled and he kissed my lips softly. "Good morning Beautiful."

"Morning," I yawned as I rubbed my eyes. I heard his soft chuckle as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I opened my eyes to see him laying his head on my chest, listening to my heart beat. I smiled and he sighed.

"I love the sound of your heart… it's very soothing…" He whispered and kissed up my neck slowly. I sighed and he looked up at me worriedly. "What's wrong Baby?"

"Nothing… Just tired…" I answered.

"Do you want to go back to sleep? Because I can leave…"

"No! I'm fine…" He rolled his eyes and moved to lie next to me. I snuggled into his chest and he cuddled me close. He leaned down to kiss my hair. "I'm so glad I have you Rob."

"I don't know where or what I would be without you Love…" I looked up at him.

"How was your life before you met me?" I asked and he chuckled lightly.

"When I met you… my life was perfect… That was the best day of my life," He whispered and I stretched to kiss his lips softly. I remembered back to when it all began. The day I met my Rob…

6 Years Ago

"C'mon Alex… I need you to teach me! Please?" Chelsea asked as I sat next to her at the electric piano. I was staring at the poster of Bon Scott on the far wall, pre occupied yet again. "Alex!" I gasped and jumped.

"What?!"I asked and Chels rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head.

"Nothing… why would anything be wrong?" I asked. She sighed just as the principal walked in and over to us.

"Girls… would you come with me please?" She asked and Chels and I both looked at each other. What had we done now? We both got up to follow her and went up the hill towards the office. We trailed behind and Chelsea's phone vibrated. She pulled it out and looked at the message.

"It's Thomas!" She grinned and I sighed. Her boyfriend. I was sixteen, turning seventeen and single. "Hey you know about our Breaking Dawn night?" My face lit up.

"Yes? What about it?"

"I can't make it… I'm going out with Thomas that night…" She looked at me and I looked away. "Alex I'm so sorry…"

"No it's okay… I'll be fine…" I lied as we walked into the office.

"Alright girls… I need you to do me a favour… I need you to show someone around…" Principal Grace said and I raised my eyebrow.

"By someone… who do you…" I was cut off by a gasp from Chels. I looked through the door to see a man leaning against the bench in the office. He was tall, thin and had bronze messed up hair. I gasped as I realised who it was… Robert Pattinson. I recognised his perfect jaw and his green eyes. Chels and I both looked at each other.

"You're talking to him…" Chels leaned over to whisper and I looked at her drastically. Principal Grace led us in the room and Rob looked up. He smiled softly at me and didn't take his eyes off me. I felt my face warm and I coughed. We walked towards him and he stood up straight.

"Robert… This is Alex and Chelsea… they will be showing you around," Principal Grace explained and I smiled.

"Nice to meet you both," Rob said in his sweet English accent. It sounded even better in person.

"You too," I smiled. Chelsea squeaked and I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe that I was more obsessed with him than she was and I was speaking clearly. Rob chuckled and Chels continued to stare.

"Now Alex will you show Rob around? Chels you have a VCE class," Principal Grace said and I glared at her. Rob saw and he chuckled. I took a deep breath.

"O-Okay… let's go," I said to Rob and left. He was right behind me and the nerves started to kick in. I took a deep breath as I led Rob up to the furthest classroom and he turned to me.

"How old are you Alex?" He asked lightly and his accent melted me like butter.

"I'm… sixteen," I answered slowly. He nodded wearily and I looked up at him. "What's wrong?" I asked softly and he smiled a tiny bit.

"No nothing… I just…" He trailed off and I knew he didn't want to talk about it. I nodded and he chuckled. "It's okay… it's nothing you did I promise." I looked up at him and he smiled. I couldn't help but smiled back. I started the tour and his face lit up when I took him to the music room. I took him in and my friend Emily was sitting at the table. She looked up and grinned widely.

"Alex!" She almost screamed as she jumped up and hugged me tightly. I had to gasp for breath and I felt fingers glide along my back softly. I couldn't turn my head to look, but Emily let me go. I panted softly for a second, but controlled myself. "Alex! I…" Emily started, but trailed off when she looked behind me. She gasped and started jumping up and down like a child. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I knew how this was going to end. "Y-Y-You're… ROBERT PATTINSON!" She screamed and all he did was chuckle lightly.

"Yes I am…" he chuckled and she started biting her nails and then fell to the floor. I gasped and knelt next to her. Rob knelt next to me with a worried expression on her face. "Alex I…"

"It's okay Rob… don't stress about it…" I told him and I reached to check her pulse. I sighed a sigh of relief. It was still there. Rob and I moved her to the couch and I knelt next to her, fanning her with a piece of sheet music. "Come on Em… please…" Rob stood behind me, biting his lip.

"Alex… what can I do?" He asked. His voice was strained and I looked up at him and smiled softly.

"It's okay… it's not your fault…"

"But it is!" He went to stand outside and I sighed. Emily stirred and I turned to look at her.

"Z-Zac?" She whispered and I chuckled. Zac was her boyfriend from another town, about forty minutes away. Another one of my friends with a boyfriend!

"No… it's Alex," I chuckled lightly and she opened her eyes.

"Alex? I'm sorry… I thought I saw…" She trailed off and sat up.

"Robert Pattinson?" I asked and she nodded. "He's outside…"

"So he's really here?" I nodded and she took a deep breath. "O-Oh my…" She touched her forehead.

"Please don't freak out… he's normal… like you and me." She nodded. I sighed and looked out at him. He was sitting on one of the wooden tables. "I'll be right back." I got up and went to go see how he was.

"How is she?" He asked, without even glancing at me.

"She's pretty good… she can't believe you're actually here," I chuckled lightly, but he continued to stare. "Rob please don't beat yourself up about this… it's just we haven't ever really had anyone famous come here before…"

"Why didn't you react like that? Your friend Chelsea did… without the fainting… but why not you?" I had to think about that one.

"I-I… I don't know…" He turned to look at me.

"It's because there's something different about you… you're different… you weren't scared…" He explained and I looked at him weirdly.

"What do you mean?" He chuckled and gestured for me to sit next to him. I did and he sighed.

"This isn't really the best place to tell you, but I will tell you that we have met before…" I laughed and he scowled at me.

"You're joking right?" I chuckled and he shook his head.

"No I'm not… It would be easier if it were somewhere a little more… private…" He gestured to all of the small children running around the school grounds. I nodded.

"So how exactly did you find us?" I asked and he chuckled.

"My parents have friends from here and I thought it might be a good place to settle down…" He trailed off. Friends from here? I wonder who he was talking about.

"Settle down? So you're staying?" I felt happy. Robert Pattinson was going to live in my town!

"I hope so… if I can find somewhere to stay… I might stay with my friends for a while," he explained and I smiled. He got up and smiled.

"Come on… I want to go see my friends…" I smiled and followed him.

"Do I know your friends?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Very well actually…" was all he said. He walked back up to the office and I followed. He turned to me and smiled softly. "Thank you… for showing me around." I smiled back.

"No worries… anytime." He leaned over to touch his lips to my cheek and I froze. He chuckled softly and turned to leave. It took me a little while and the bell to pull myself back together. I took a deep breath and started towards the locker shed. I saw my friend Georga walking hand-in-hand with her boyfriend Lachy. I sighed as they approached me.

"Alex! How are you?!" She almost screamed as she ran to hug me. I saw Lachy chuckle as he followed her slowly.

"Hey Al," he said quietly.

"Hey guys," I chuckled, "I'm good thank you Georg." Lachy looked down at his feet.

"C'mon Hun… we gotta go…" He said and Georga sighed.

"I'll see you later right?"

"Of course," I smiled, "See you later…"

"Bye!" Georga smiled as she walked away towards the sporting complex with Lachy right on her heels. I sighed and went to pack my school bag and started my journey home.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked in the front door to hear voices coming from the kitchen.

"So what brought you back here?" I heard my Mum ask someone.

"You know why I'm back Larissa… I'm back for her…" Rob's voice flowed down the hall and I held back a gasp. Rob was here? His friends were… my parents?!

"We were wondering when you were coming… did you go to the school to see her?"

"Of course… she showed me around… I knew I'd fall in love with her all over again…" I had to hold onto the door for support. In love? W-With me? Oh my… oh my… Oh… I walked into the kitchen slowly and Rob was leaning against the bench and Mum was making coffee. She turned and smiled at me.

"Hello darling… you've met Rob?" She greeted and I smiled. I looked at him and he winked.

"Yes I have…" I chuckled. Mum smiled and Rob held my gaze.

"I'll… leave you two alone then…" Mum took the two cups of coffee outside as I heard Dad's Ute pull up in the driveway. Rob grinned and came to take my wrist and pulled me to my bedroom. He sat me on the bed and he lay next to me. I crossed my legs and he chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell me our parents were friends?" I asked.

"Well I didn't want to give too much away…" He said as he closed his eyes and put his arms behind his head. That was when I decided to talk to him about… us.

"I heard what you were saying before…" I almost whispered and he opened his eyes again. He sat up and moved behind me, his lips in my ear.

"Did you now?" He whispered and my breathing got heavier. "Did you hear me say anything about you?" His breath tickled my neck.

"M-Maybe…" I whispered back… trying not to move. "D-Did you say you would fall in love with me… a-again?" He chuckled softly and I felt his lips touch my cheek softly.

"Mmm… Well I can tell you that I've finally found my perfect girl…" He kissed my neck this time and I held back a gasp.

"B-But what about Kr…" He spun me around to face him and put a finger on my lips.

"Shh… Kristen and I never were… I'm all yours…" He whispered as he leaned over to kiss my lips. I sat frozen as he pulled away. "Alex? I'm sorry…" I looked into his eyes and he got up.

"Rob! Please don't go…" I said and he paused. "I-I… I really like you Rob…" I whispered. He turned to me and grinned widely.

"Really? You really do?" He moved back to sit with me on the bed. I couldn't help but smile along with him.

"Yes…" I said and he leaned in to kiss me. This time I touched his face and kissed him back. Suddenly someone knocked on the door and Rob chuckled before he pulled away and pulled me to his lap. The door opened and Mum came in.

"Oh… I'm sorry… did I interrupt something?" I scowled at her and she back out slowly and closed the door. Rob chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed happily. Finally… I think I found my true love. He chuckled softly again, maybe thinking the same as I was.

"So… you're going to stay? Really?" I asked excitedly and he laughed.

"Of course… I'm defiantly staying now… now that I have you…" He grinned widely and leaned back over to kiss me again. I giggled softly and leaned in too. Rob put his hands on both sides of my face and kissed me passionately. I put my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt him smile against my lips and suddenly he froze and disappeared. I sat there for a second and then noticed that Rob was against the far wall with his back to me. He was rubbing the bottom of his eyes and I moved a little closer.

"R-Rob? Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"I'm fine… I promise." He didn't look at me for at least two minutes.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he took a deep before he turned back to me.

"Nothing… I'm fine…" He was red underneath his eyes from the rubbing and his eyes had noticeably become a darker shade of green. I sighed and he held out his hand for me.

"Come on…"

"Where?" I asked and he chuckled.

"I want to tell you our story…" He said softly and I raised an eyebrow.

"Our story?"

"All will be revealed Love…" He smiled and I smiled wider. He called me Love… I giggled in my mind and he chuckled. "Come on… you have to know." I got up and took his hand.


End file.
